


The Curse Of The Baggins

by Krasimer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, World Exploration, family curse, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: The Baggins family has never had good luck.





	The Curse Of The Baggins

Sometimes, it seemed, the Baggins's were cursed.

There was Bungo Baggins, in love with Belladonna Took, married and all set to have multitudes of children to fill the smial he had built for her as a wedding present. They'd had one child, little Bilbo, small and shy and in love with books.

After Bilbo's birth, Belladonna had taken ill.

The healer had pronounced her unable to have any more children, and so the Baggins curse seemed to roll onwards, taking down the entire family line. When Bungo and Belladonna passed away, everyone muttered behind their hands, watching their only child, the now almost adult Bilbo, with pitying eyes.

The curse seemed to take a break, manifesting only in small, mostly notional, occurrences.

Then, the Wizard had arrived, a mark had appeared on the round green door (freshly painted), and Bilbo Baggins had gone off on an adventure, much like his mother had before him.

When he came home, the curse seemed to have made a reappearance in the life of the last remaining Baggins. He came home sadder, more alone, and despite the gold in his pockets, he seemed to want for nothing. His hobbit hole's door stayed closed, no new paint covering the mark that had been left.

Ten years passed, then twenty. The other Hobbits still whispered behind Bilbo's back, but as he made no move to adventuring, to venturing outside of the Shire once more, the whispers slowly died out.   
He was still considered odd, very strange, and as the years went on, reclusive was added to that list as well.

Another ten years, thirty years after his adventure, Bilbo still looking fairly young, saw young Frodo as the only survivor after his parents died while out boating.

The Baggins curse had struck again.

Drogo and Primula had passed away, and Bilbo had taken in their only son, his young cousin who called him uncle. 

The whispers started again, mutters about there not being a wife, or a comely young widow helping out with the child. Quiet voices could be heard as Bilbo raised Frodo, questioning some of the things that had happened on his adventure.

Very little mention of the dwarves was ever heard.

A few rumors told of Bilbo scolding someone for mentioning them, of yelling at someone who had dared mention them in an unappealing way. Had dared to badmouth them.

As always, though, the whispers stopped just in time for the curse to strike again.

On the eve of Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday, the Wizard Gandalf arrived once more. As before, he seemed to be a harbinger of bad news, for, within the next week, Bilbo had disappeared entirely. 

Frodo was left in his uncle's home for a little while before the curse grabbed him too.

This time, however, it seemed to extend to the Tooks, the Brandybucks, and the Gamgees, because Frodo's adventure saw him, Samwise, Peregrin, and Merriadoc leaving the Shire together.

They returned after a longer period of time than Bilbo had been gone, and none of them seemed the same.

They did, however, assure everyone around them that nothing eventful would really happen in the Shire because of them anymore.

And the curse of the Baggins family line seemed to stop, because there was never anyone to pass it on to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I thought up when I was sixteen and wrote when I was seventeen. 
> 
> I still kind of like it, even though it feels sort of awkward.


End file.
